


Черный как ад, крепкий как смерть / Black as Hell, Strong as Death

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Пропущенная сцена 4.01.
Kudos: 4





	Черный как ад, крепкий как смерть / Black as Hell, Strong as Death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black as Hell, Strong as Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054865) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



> Название автор взяла из турецкой пословицы «Кофе должен быть черный как ад, крепкий как смерть и сладкий как любовь»

Не успев отъехать далеко, он ощутил, как накатило нестерпимое желание, и свернул с дороги на первую же работающую заправку. Громоздкую развалюху, угнанную им, потом снова придётся заводить, выдрав проводку. Но ему так надо было сейчас — хоть умри.

Дин покачал колбу из стоящей на подогреве кофеварки. На дне был дюйм почти непрозрачной жижи, пахнущей гудроном. По её поверхности расплывались маслянистые пятна. Явно не знак качества. Но один только запах этого... у Дина глаза защипало от подступивших слёз. Он едва удержался, чтобы не отхлебнуть черную гадость прямо из колбы.

Плеснув немного в большой пластиковый стакан, он быстро вылил это себе в глотку — словно порцию сверх-горячей текилы.

Нёбо словно наждаком ободрало. Но зато едкая жидкость смыла наконец с зубов и языка четырехмесячную оскомину, которую вода из той бутылки даже не разбавила. Опалив ему горло, жижа скатилась в желудок подобно струе из огнемёта. Протестуя, тот мгновенно отрикошетил волной изжоги по отвыкшему от такого обращения пищеводу.

Пока Дин стоял, втягивая в себя воздух в запоздалой попытке охладить проглоченное, рядом возникла продавщица.

— Э-э-э, сэр, прошу прощенья, — слегка встревоженно сказала она и потянулась за колбой с вязкой обсидиановой жидкостью, — он всю ночь стоял на подогреве. Давайте я приготовлю свежий.

— Нет! — Дин отдёрнул колбу в сторону.

Она отпрянула и приподняла брови.

— Нет, не надо, он потрясающий, — Дин наполнил свой стакан до краёв, чувствуя, как стрелка его внутреннего датчика, подрагивая, сходит с отметки "Пусто".

Продавщица поморщилась.

— Разве?

— Мой лучший кофе за четыре месяца.


End file.
